Los Problemas de mi novio
by Nat Cullen
Summary: Summary: Amo a Emmett, muchísimo, por eso soporto sus niñerías, pero para ser bien honesta hay días que no entiendo porque sigo enamorada.Y bien, necesito desahogarme. Ahí es donde comencé a escribir "Los problemas de mi novio", mi cuaderno de desahogo
1. Mis razones

Los problemas de mi novio

Aclaración: Los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a mi más grande ídola Stephenie Meyer. Solo la trama es mía. ¡Disfrútenla! Todos humanos

Capitulo uno: Explicación

¿Les parece raro que una chica tenga que escribir un cuaderno con sus problemas amorosos? Creo que no, pero si es así aquí les explico mis "Fabulosas" Razones para hacerlo.

Amo a Emmett, él es el hombre de mis sueños, pero como cualquier pareja tenemos nuestros problemitas y a veces me agobian demasiado.

Me presento, me llamo Rosalie Hale, Rose para mis amigos. Vivo con mis padres, Lilian y William, y mi gemelo Jasper.

Mi novio se llama Emmett Cullen, es un niño en un cuerpo de un hombre, tiene dos años mas que yo (Yo tengo 18 y él tiene 20), Vive con sus Padres, Esme y Carlisle, y sus hermanos, Edward y Alice.

Bueno, a veces siento que los problemas van a hacer que mi cabeza estalle, así que voy a usar un cuaderno al que nombraré "Los problemas de mi novio" Para desahogarme.

Emmett es muy divertido, siempre me hace reír, cuando se lo propone puede ser MUY romántico y en otras…En otras ni se acuerda de mi existencia.

Cuando mis padres supieron que andaba con Emmett Cullen se pusieron muy contentos, más por el apellido que por otra cosa si (Son algo materialistas), además de que sea el capitán en el equipo de futbol americano.

Hoy vendrán a cenar todos los Cullen con nosotros, porque estamos todos liados, Jasper es novio de la hermana menor de Emmett, Alice, Edward está con una chica de afuera llamada Bella que también vendrá hoy. Esto va a ser muy difícil.

Sentí sonar mi teléfono y lo contesté enseguida.

-¿Aló?

-Hola Osita.-Si, era Emmett.

-Hola Osito, ¿como estas?

-Algo nervioso, tú sabes, la etiqueta no es mi mayor cualidad.

-Lo sé, estoy algo preocupada, tú sabes como son mis padres. Tengo que irme a arreglar.

-Rose, no es necesario, eres hermosa.

-Oh Gracias Osito, ¡Te amo! Adiós.-Dije tirando un beso.

-De nada, Te amo más.

-No yo más.

-Yo más.

-Que no, yo más.

-No, no y no, yo mucho mas.

-Yo mas y se acabó la discusión.-Y corté. Esos eran los buenos momentos de nuestra relación, donde no me hacia perder la paciencia.

Mi familia estaba vestida con ropa Elegante y tanto yo como Jasper estábamos nerviosos sentados en el sillón de tres cuerpos de la sala ya vestidos.

-¿Nerviosa?-Preguntó.

-Ni te lo imaginas ¿y tu?

-Claro, aunque creo que tienes más motivos que yo para estar nerviosa.

-Mas que nerviosa estoy preocupada, tu sabes como es Emmett.

-Un niño-Dijimos al unísono y nos largamos a reír.

-Esto es como cuando éramos niños y papá nos regañaba, sentados en el sillón y con el estomago revuelto y los nervios a flor de piel.-Dijo sonriendo.

-Si, siempre me obligabas a hacer travesuras y mamá decía que eras el gemelo malvado.-Sonreí y él pasó su brazo por mis hombros y me abrazo y yo me recosté sobre su hombro.

-Solo porque soy el mayor, no es justo…Además tu me usabas como Barbie, todavía tengo traumas cuando me pusiste un conjunto rosa.-Dijo teniendo un escalofrío.

-Era lindo, solo que era para niña.

-Si, por eso no tuviste mejor idea que ponerme una peluca rubia larga…Hubiese querido ser castaña y que me hubieses puesto un nombre mas lindo que Jasparina.

-¡Era original!

-Yo quería llamarme Vanessa.

-¿Qué rayos?-Dijo mamá entrando al salón.

-Estábamos hablando de "Jasparina" ¿Recuerdas?-Pregunté riéndome al ver la cara de Jasper-Pero dijo que ahora quería que fuera Vanessa.

-Oh bueno, Hoy ya crecieron y viene la familia de sus novios a cenar, quiero que sean serios y se comporten...-Con Jasper intercambiamos una mirada y nos largamos a reír a carcajadas, tanto que Jazz no alcanzó a afirmarme y terminé en el suelo.

-¡Rosalie, compórtate!-Dijo mi madre regañándome mientras yo me reía al igual que Jasper.

-¡Es que tu no conoces a Emmett!-Gritó Jasper entre carcajadas.

-Emmett? ¿Él es el hermano de tu novio?-Y he ahí la atención que me pone cuando converso con ella.

-No mamá, él es mi novio, es un niño en cuerpo de hombre.-"_Y que hombre" _

-No creo que un payaso sea digno de mi hija- _"Ni te aportaría tanto dinero, lo probable es que sea un pobretón y bla-bla-bla" _Pensamientos vacíos de una mente materialista como mi madre que me lo había repetido en muchas ocaciones.

-Pero lo es.

-¿Y que tal Alice hijo?

-Bueno, Alice es maravillosa, energica, Aunque tiene una pequeña adicción.

-¿Adiccion?-Preguntó mi madre alterada.

-Si, a las compras, puede dar miles de vueltas a una tienda y gasta mucho en ello.-Se explicó Jasper.

-Oh genial! Ge-ni-al-Dijo sarcástica-Un payaso y una Adicta

- Pero ese payaso y esa adicta son los mejores que hemos conocido y te puedo asegurar que esas personas son el amor de nuestra vida, los amamos.-Dije casi saltándole encima mientras Jasper me retenia por los hombros.

-¡Rosalie No me hables asi!-Gritó.

-¡Entonces no trates asi a mi novio!-Y ella me abofeteó. Salí corriendo a llorar a mi habitación. Eso no evitó que sintiera los gritos de Jasper y de mi Madre.

-¡¿Cómo pudiste hacerle eso? ¡Ella no tiene la culpa de que te hayan casado por dinero! ¡Ella ama a Emmett y Emmett la ama a ella y es amor verdadero!-Gritó Jasper, el siempre me defiende, es mi gemelo y por eso,creo, me entiende.

-¡Nunca vuelvas a decir que me casé por dinero! Eso no te incumbe!

-Estas hablando de MI hermana, de mi CUÑADO y de Mi NOVIA.-Remarcó las palabras.-Nadie habla de MI novia ni de mi hermana. Ahora, con permiso, voy a ver a una de las mujeres mas importantes de mi vida.-Sentí sus pasos por las escaleras y entró a mi habitación, yo solo lloraba escuchando todo. Me tomó y me abrazó.-Ya pasó Rose, no dejaré que te haga nada. Mira esto.-Tocó mi mejilla.

-¡Ay! Cuidado, me duele.

-Espera.-Tomó su móvil y marcó un numero-¿Alice? Si, mira tengo que pedirte un favor mi vidita, necesito ayuda, bueno Rose. Necesitamos maquillaje aquí. Si amor, Pero trepen por el árbol, el de las flores rosa…si amor…si… no, no…si, claro…Nos vemos, trepen con cuidado…Yo también te amo.-Me extendió el teléfono-Emmett quiere hablar contigo.

-¿Emmett?

-Rosalie que pasó?

-Mi madre…Me golpeó y me quedó su mano marcada.

-¡Vamos para allá, estaré tan pronto como pueda! Te amo mi vida.-Y colgó.

-Gracias Jasper, te debo miles.

-No tontita, no me debes nada…Soy tu gemelo, Tengo y voy a estar siempre ahí para defenderte.-Me abrazó y esperamos que subieran. Cuando habia pasado media hora, Jasper seguía consolándome y sonó mi móvil. Alice

-¿Alice?-Contesté la llamada.

-Rose, estoy colgando de una rama con tu gorila afirmándome el trasero ¿Te-Importaria-Abrir-La Maldita-Ventana?-Dijo controlándose.

-Oh, lo siento.-Colgué y abri la ventana. Ahí estaba Alice y Emmett la sostenía desde abajo.-Hola-Los ayudé a subir y arriba pudieron ver como me veía.

-¡Mira eso! ¿Que demonios te han hecho Rose?-Dijo Alice apenada-Necesitaremos mucha base.

-Quitate enana, mi pobre Rose, ven aquí osita.-Emmett me abrazó, justo en ese momento la puerta se abrió de golpe, mi madre entró en mi habitación de golpe.

-¡Fuera de mi habitación!-Grité.

-¿Qué hace toda esta gente aquí?-Gruñó sin ponerme atención.

-Ellos pueden entrar en cualquier momento, ellos son Emmett y Alice Cullen.

-¿Sus novios?

-Si-Dijimos los cuatro al unisono. Mamá bufó y salió.

-Jamas va a cambiar.-Dijimos Jazz y yo.

-Bueno Rose, debo arreglar ese maquillaje y cambiar ese vestido.-Al rato que Alice terminó bajamos a comer y yo a preparar el cuaderno "Los problemas de mi Novio".


	2. Problema 1 :Tiene la boca floja

**_Los personajes aquí ocupados son de propiedad de Stephenie Meyer (La Mejor!) Solo la trama (Y la conciencia de Rosalie) Me pertenecen_**

**_Dí no al plagio y denuncialo. _**

* * *

Problema 1# Boca floja

Bueno, después de que Alice me arreglara y me dejara como nueva pudimos bajar a esperar a Esme, Carlisle, Edward, y Bella. Mis padres nos miraban ceñudos mientras estábamos sentados en el sofá. Cuando sonó el timbre salté a abrir la puerta.

-Pasen, el aire se corta hasta con una hoja.

-Rose por favor.-Me regañó cariñosamente Esme. Nos saludamos entre todos. Cuando terminaron de entrar los presente.

-Mamá, Papá…Ellos son Carlisle y Esme.

-Un gusto conocerle.-Saludó cordialmente Carlisle

-Lo mismo digo.-Contestó mi padre serio tomando la mano que le había ofrecido.

-Soy Esme, un gusto.

-Lilian, el gusto es mio.

Después de presentaciones pasamos al comedor donde empezamos a cenar.

-Bien ¿Emmett no?-Preguntó mi padre.

-Si señor, mi nombre es Emmett-Contestó respetuosamente.

-¿Cuáles son tus intenciones con mi bebé?

-Papá…-Susurré

-Quiero hacerla mi mujer-Y ahí ardió Troya "_Te lo dije, algún momento la magia caería" _Mi padre se atoró con su saliva-Por favor señores, me refiero a casarme con ella, tener nuestra familia, cuidarla, amarla.-Me miró a los ojos con una sonrisa que fue correspondida en el mismo instante.

-Vaya susto joven.

-Señor Hale, mi hijo desde que está con Rosalie ha cambiado demasiado, para bien por supuesto.

-Mamá, Rosalie ocupa técnicas que tu no podrías aplicar.-Dijo coquetamente "¡_Maldita sea Emmett cierra la maldita boca! ¡Ahora!"_ Le pisé el pie por debajo de la mesa con fuerza-¡Auch! Rose eso dolió-

¡¿Qué clases de técnicas son esas jovencito?-preguntó mi madre _"¡Oficialmente estamos jodidos! ¡Con el agua hasta el cuello! ¡Emmett Boca Grande Cullen es hombre muerto! ¡Oh! Y Rosalie también entra en la ecuación. Promoción 2x1" _

-Eh…Bueno, Rose es…Esto…Una buena…Estudiante, si eso. .-Alice, Jasper, Edward y Bella trataban de contener la risa, ver a Emmett nervioso y por lo menos tres tonos mas pálido de lo normal era todo un espectáculo.

-¿Y?

-Pues…Sin ella, no subo mis notas.

-¿Y tu madre no puede enseñarte lo mismo en casa?

-Es que Rose tiene el sistema que entiendo, mi madre me explica en chino mandarín.

-Hmm…-Dijo no muy convencida. Y justo como si hubiese estado escuchando mis pensamientos, Santa Esme salió al rescate.

-Y bien, como decía-Miró seria a Emmett con la mirada de "abres-la-jodida-boca-y-te-mueres" –Y para que decir de Alice, ella y Jasper son una pareja ideal. Se complementan tan bien…Me recuerdan a nosotros de jóvenes, Carlisle.-Miró con amor a su esposo y yo suspiré "_Necesitamos hacerle un fan club a Esme. Siempre nos salva de todas" _

-Bien, por nosotros no hay problemas. Traten de mantenerlo así.-Mi padre nos miró serio a todos.

Cuando la cena se dio por terminada, todos se fueron y yo me aproveché de ir a dormir, no sin antes escribir la pagina que me servía de diario.

"_Hoy los Cullen vinieron a conocer a nuestra familia ¡Emmett tiene la boca demasiado grande! Estuvo a un pelo de meter la pata hasta el fondo. Su doble sentido casi arruinó todo. Santa Esme nos salvó de muchas así que planeo organizarle un Fan club y rezarle ¡o prenderle velas!_

_En fin, casi mete la pata y Esme lo salvó magistralmente._

_Te Amo mi Emmett aunque seas un tonto…_

_ Mi Tonto. _

_Rose"_

* * *

_**Bueno, aquí les traigo el segundo capitulo de esta historia.** __ **Queria agradecerles a todos por los lindos review que me han llegado. Esta historia TRATARÉ de traerles capitulo todos los Jueves. Nos estamos leyendo!**_

_**PD: La conciencia de Rose es cuando escribo en cursiva entrecomillas. Son sus pensamientos y un capitulo probablemente va a estar narrado por la conciencia.**_


	3. Problema 2:Muy fanático del comic

Problema 2# Fanático del comic nivel obsesivo

El día de nuestro tan esperado aniversario llegó mas rápido de lo que pensé. Hoy cumplíamos exactamente un año junto a Él. Me desperté temprano y con mucho animo. Llevaba unos cinco minutos despierta cuando me llego un mensaje de Emmett

"_Mi princesa amada de dorados cabellos, un feliz aniversario te desea tu oso amado. ¡Te amo tanto mi Rose! Pasare por ti a las seis. Ponte lo que Jasper te dé. Ojala te agrade mi sorpresa._

_Emmett"_

Sonreí bobamente y me levanté. Ese día todos notaron mi animo y después de almorzar Jasper me llamó a hablar con el.

-Rose, Emmett me pidió que te entregara algo.-Sacó un saco para trajes y una caja-Suerte con el

-Gracias Jazz.

Decir que corrí a mi habitación es poco. Escribí un texto corto a Emm

"_Paquete recibido, ahora lo abriré para saber que es ;) Te Amo._

_Rose"_

Decidí abrir primero la caja. Dentro de ella unas hermosas botas negras de diseñador estaban acomodadas con una rosa en medio de ambas botas "_Ojala combinen con tu traje nuevo" _ Dios, eso sonó tan Alice.

Bueno, la nota había despertado toda mi curiosidad. Abrí el saco para trajes y sentí como mis mejillas se teñían de rojo, algo muy poco común, Y era entre vergüenza y rabia.

Llamé furiosamente al número que conocía de memoria.

-Hola Rose…

-¡Que hola Rose ni que nada Emmett Cullen! ¡¿Por qué demonios me estas regalando un traje de Gatúbela para nuestro aniversario? ¡¿Dónde piensas llevarme?

-Tranquila cariño, si te gustan las mismas cosas que a mi, te encantará.

-Esta bien, lamento haberme enfadado tanto.

-No te preocupes hermosa, te amo mi Gatúbela

-Y yo a ti Oso bobo.

Corté la llamada y empecé a prepararme.

A la hora acordada estaba completamente lista, con mascara y todo. Sonó el timbre y salí volando antes que alguien me viera y con un bolso con mi ropa normal.

Ahí dentro de su Jeep, un gracioso Emmett estaba vestido de Batman. Al verme soltó un chiflido a modo de piropo.

-Hola Emmett-Sonreí cuando estaba arriba del jeep.

-Hola Gatúbela. ¿Qué tal tu día?

-Misterioso…Sobre todo por los disfraces.

-Ya veras.

Condujo por las calles de Forks ante la mirada atónita de los conductores y niños de los autos vecinos.

-Mira es Batman

-Y con Gatúbela

Se escuchaban de lejos incluso. Cuando llegamos a un punto central en Port Ángeles me tendió una venda.

-De aquí en adelante mi gatita no verá nada.

-Oh Emmett, ¿donde vamos?

-Ya veras.

Después de un par de kilómetros Emmett me avisó que habíamos llegado

-A la una, a la dos y a las tres ¡Sorpresa!

-¡Me trajiste a una convención de comic para nuestro aniversario!-Ahora si ¡Emmett Cullen era hombre muerto! Había una fila mínimo dos cuadras enteras de niños y adultos disfrazados

-No amor, lo mejor está adentro.

Después de hacer la fila por hora y media pudimos entrar a la dichosa colección. Emmett me arrastró por todo el lugar visitando los stand de distintas compañías y personajes. En eso veo una puerta gigantesca tipo puerta de gimnasio de instituto.

-Por ahí-Dijo apuntando a la puerta y caminando. Cuando abrí la puerta casi me caí.

Emmett había organizado un matrimonio simbólico todo preparado según nuestros disfraces.

-Rose, mi gatúbela, aquí, frente a la comunidad de fanáticos de Batman te pido que te cases simbólicamente conmigo. ¿Quieres ser mi bati-esposa?-Reí, Emmett era tan único.

-Si mi Batman, acepto.

Después de un rápido discurso en un idioma que no hablo por supuesto, un idioma de fanáticos. Cuando terminó, Emmett había puesto una sortija con un murciélago en mi dedo. Solo pude sonreír. Cuando me dejó en mi casa después de un lindo y romántico beso subí a mi casa. No quise cambiarme a la ropa que había llevado porque no lo consideré necesario. Justo en la puerta iba saliendo mi madre. "_Oh Dios, Estamos en problemas Gatúbela ¡SALVAME BATMAN!" _

-¡Rosalie Lilian Hale! ¿Que haces con ese disfraz?-Me regañó mi madre.

-Estaba en una convención de fanáticos de Comics, era con disfraces.-Sonreí tratando de convencerla "_Ja! Como si eso fuese posible" _

_-_¡Dios! ¡Me das vergüenza ajena!

-Esta bien, basta.-Entré a casa a velocidad rayo y ya en mi habitación me bañé y cambié. Bajé por unas provisiones de alimento cuando sonó mi celular.

-¿Diga?

-Hola Rose, habla Alice.

-Hola Al ¿Qué hay de nuevo?

-Pues estoy con Bella, vamos a hacer una pijamada. ¿Te nos unes?

-Claro, Estoy allí en media hora.

-Ok, te estamos esperando.

-Adiós chicas.

-Adiós Rose-Contestaron ambas al unísono.

Antes de irme escribí la pagina que escribía como desahogo a las tonterías que Emmett hacia, y no solo tonterías, también gracias.

"_Hoy fue un día…Extraño, con Emmett celebramos nuestro aniversario. No me lo hubiese imaginado así y de primera no me gusto en absoluto la idea de pasar nuestro primer aniversario en una convención de comics disfrazados de Gatúbela y Batman según el caso. Ni imaginé tener una boda simbólica frente a fans de un comic o en un idioma que no conociera. Con un gracioso pastel de chocolate con las figuras de la torta vestidas con nuestros disfraces. Pero así es mi Emmett. Y así lo amo con todo mi corazón. _

_Te Amo Emmett_

_Rose"._

* * *

Y aqui hay otro capitulo con las locuras de Emmett y la GRAN paciencia de Rose

Espero que les haya gustado y lamento haberme demorado en dejarles capitulo, pero he tenido mucha escuela

Los Quiero! Nos estamos leyendo ^^


	4. Problema3:El extraño fetiche de los osos

ADVERTENCIA: Este capítulo contiene Lemmon o situaciones para adultos, si este tipo de historia no te gusta puedes saltarte este capítulo ^^

Con advertencia después no se vale reclamar ;)

* * *

Problema #3: El extraño fetiche de los osos

Bueno, ayer fue mi aniversario con Emmett y le tenía una sorpresa. Eran las cinco de la tarde y mis padres iba a una cena de no sé que cosa, así que íbamos a celebrar nuestro aniversario (Ustedes saben a lo que me refiero).

-¿Emmett?-Dije cuando contestó su celular.

-Hola amor, estoy aquí en una tienda de, literalmente, osos.

-¿Osos?

-Si cariño, tienen de todo lo que te puedas imaginar con o de osos.

-Iugh

-Es divertido, te llevaré un regalo.

-Te tengo una sorpresa, estaremos solos en mi casa ¿Te parece?-Dije con la voz mas sexy que pude poner.

-Estaré ahí en un minuto, no sabes las cosas que causas en mi.-Dijo con la voz un poco mas ronca de lo normal, colgando la llamada.

Corrí a mi habitación, me puse un babydoll negro de seda que dejaba muy poco a la imaginación y mis tacones negros. Mi rubio cabello lo dejé libre y pinté mis labios color rojo. Me veía sexy y atrevida. En eso tocaron el timbre. Miré por la mirilla de la puerta, ahí estaba cargado de bolsas mi pobre novio.

Abrí la puerta y sus ojos me recorrieron completa, esto era tan erótico y excitante.

-Dios Rose, vas a matarme.

Entró a mi casa con miles de bolsas de una tienda llamada "Bear Store" Y un gracioso oso saludando era la imagen. Emmett se veía tan sexy con una polera roja manga larga doblada a la altura de sus codos, mostrando sus tonificados músculos. Sus pantalones negros dejaban ver lo contento que estaba de verme.

_¿Soy yo o aquí hace calor?_

-Tú, mi habitación, ¡AHORA!-dije excitada. Mis pobres bragas estaban todas húmedas.

-Espera, ponte esto.-Tiró una bolsa en mis manos. Corrí al baño algo molesta

_¿Acaso no le ha gustado el babydoll?_

Abrí la bolsa y toda mi excitación se volvió rabia.

_Él no lo había hecho_

-¡EMMETT!

-¿Qué pasa cariño?-Dijo llegando al baño.

-¡¿Cómo demonios se te ocurre que me voy a vestir de oso?!

-Pero amor es una fantasía que tengo desde hace mucho.

-Esto es tan tragicómico, no se si reírme o llorar.

-Deberías reírte…vestida de osita sexy

-No hay forma de que un oso sea sexy.

-Si la hay.-Frente a mi se empezó a quitar su polera y sus pantalones, dejando a la vista una tanga de oso _Hecha de oso, con cara de osito de peluche._

Empecé a reírme como un energúmeno, esto no podía ser más gracioso.

-¿Ves? Yo soy un oso y soy sexy.

-Déjame ver si entiendo ¿Tu tienes una tanga con cara de oso y yo tengo unas bragas con cara de oso, un sostén de oso, un gorro con cabeza de oso y unas manitos de oso?

-Exactamente, Hoy tú serás mi Osa y yo seré tu Oso y nos aparearemos como dos animales salvajes en celo.

-Joder.

-Eso es lo que vamos a hacer apenas te pongas eso.

-Insisto, esto es tan tragicómico.-Salió del baño cerrándome un ojo y llevándose su ropa.

A la fuerza me puse el ridículo disfraz de oso. Cuando me miré en el espejo me reí de nuevo. _Si no lo amara no haría estas cosas._

Llegué a mi habitación y encima de mi cama Emmett estaba acostado solo vestido con su tanga de Oso. Dios, si no consideraba la estúpida tanga, Emmett se veía increíble. Sus tonificados brazos, su cuerpo tallado por los mismos dioses, cada centímetro de su piel llamaban a lamerlo.

-Rosalie…te vez increíble.

-Shh…-Dije haciéndolo callar. Caminé lentamente hacia la cama, contorneando mi cuerpo. Cuando llegué a su lado, él me tomó y me besó.

Correspondí al beso con el mismo sentimiento, Pasión, amor, deseo, necesidad. No me di cuenta en que momento desaparecieron los disfraces de oso, solo supe _y a penas ya que mi mente estaba en Sexolandia, _cuando Emmett entró en mí. Su enorme longitud envuelta en un condón…

_Dulce…Sensación…de los Dioses. _

_¡Pip, pip, pip!_

_En este momento la mente de Rosalie Hale acaba de perder la conexión. Así que yo, su pobre conciencia, relataré esta parte ¿A que no se lo esperaban?_

_Emmett embistió contra Rosalie una y otra vez, ambos gemían groserías y el nombre del otro. Ambos se amaban, pero cuando estaban en la cama se amaban más aun._

_Pronto tocaron el cielo, Rosalie apretó sus paredes entorno a Emmett haciendo que ambos tuvieran un delicioso orgasmo, cayendo dormidos durante un par de horas. _

_Cuando despertaron por fin (Menos mal, ya me estaba aburriendo) Ambos estaban abrazados. Rosalie despertó primero por lo que ahora ella sigue contando esta historia._

Desperté entre los brazos de mi oso de felpa gigante. Cuando de repente…

-¡Rosalie, llegamos!

_Oh Mierda ¡Mis Papás!_

-¿Rose? ¿Dónde estas?-Dijo mi papá.

-Voy enseguida.-Me puse mi pijama rápidamente sin ponerme la ropa interior, me peiné un poco con las manos y cerré la puerta con pestillo.-Hola Papá, Hola mamá

-¿Qué le pasó a tu cabello?-Preguntó mamá.

-Estaba durmiendo y decidió esponjarse.

-ah…-Dijo sin creérselo mucho.

-¿Dónde está Jasper?

-En casa de Emmett viendo un…especial de partidos de Baseball. Edward iba a acompañarlos. Bueno, voy a seguir durmiendo.- ¡_JA! Si claro. _

Me fui a mi habitación corriendo.

-¿Emmett?-Dije sacudiéndolo nerviosamente-¡Emmett despierta!-Nada, él seguía durmiendo como un tronco.

Viendo que no iba a progresar con eso preferí llamar a Jasper. A los cuatro tonos contestó el muy…

-¿Diga?

-¡Jazz mamá y papá acaban de llegar a casa, tu no estas y tengo a Emmett dormido como un tronco en mi pieza!

-Voy para allá, Alice dice que puedes despertar a Emmett tirándole un vaso con agua o que muevas su cama.

-Gracias, por cierto, si mamá pregunta estabas en casa de Emmett con Él y Edward viendo un especial de Baseball.

-Gracias Rose, yo te ayudo a sacar a Emmett de casa.-Cortó la llamada, y aquí estaba, pensando en como despertar a mi medio oso-Medio humano novio.

Intenté mover la cama, pero no pude hacer mucho yo sola. Fui a la cocina.

-Rose, querida. ¿Te sirvo un plato de lasaña?-Preguntó mi madre.

-No, gracias. Solo me llevo un vaso de agua, es que no me siento demasiado bien. ¿Puedes decirle a Jasper que suba cuando llegue?

-Claro, no te preocupes, duerme bien.

Subí las escaleras de vuelta a mi habitación y pude verlo más de cerca. Emmett durmiendo era precioso, su cara relajada, su enorme cuerpo relajado hacia ver pequeña a mi cama. Dos golpecitos en la puerta me alertaron.

-¿Quién?

-Jazz ¿Todos vestidos?

-Emmett no, pero está dormido.

-Iugh!-Jasper entró en la habitación-Por lo menos está tapado.-Cerró la puerta tras él y sin piedad alguna tiró el vaso de agua sobre la cara de Emmett.

-¡Mamá no quiero ir a la escuela hoy! ¡No otra vez!-Refunfuñó dormido.

-No sé que le vez.

-¡Emmett, amor, arriba!-Lo removí, con el agua se había despertado un poco, por lo que ahora si despertó.

-¿Por qué me tiraron agua?-Se quejó-¿Qué hora es?

-Son las diez de la noche y mis papás acaban de llegar.

-¡¿Qué?! ¿Y ahora por donde voy a tener que salir?

-Por la ventana, suponemos.

Emmett se levantó de golpe a mirar por la ventana.

-Joder, ¿podrías por lo menos taparte? No quiero tener pesadillas con tu peludo trasero.-Se quejó Jasper.

-Amargado, tu quisieras un trasero como el mio.-Dijo tapándose con la sabana y miró ventana abajo- Pero Osita, esto es muy alto.

-¿Y si esperamos a que todos se duerman?

-Buena idea-Dijo Jasper-Mamá dijo que se iban a acostar después de cenar.

-Deben estar por acostarse. Me voy a mi habitación, suerte.-Jasper se despidió de mí y de Emmett. Así que esperamos pacientemente, conversando de todo y nada, luego que Emmett se vistiera y guardara su original regalo, quedamos en un compromiso de solo usarlo en ciertas ocasiones y él lo guardaría en su casa, donde nadie pudiese encontrarlo.

A eso de la medianoche, recibí el mensaje de Jasper.

-.-.-

-JASPER-: Acaban de irse a dormir, esperen media hora y salgan. Suerte.-J.

-ROSALIE-: Gracias Jazz, te debemos una.-R.

-.-.-

-Acaban de irse a dormir, tenemos media hora antes de que podamos salir.

Seguimos conversando de todo y nada a la vez, cuando dieron las doce y media salimos sigilosamente de mi habitación, Emmett cargando todas las bolsas de Bear Store. Llegamos a la puerta de salida y me despedí de él con un beso. Giramos suavemente el pomo cuando…

¡BEEP BEEP BEEP!

¡Oh mierda! La alarma central se puso a sonar a todo volumen dentro de la casa. Olvidé eso por completo.

_¿A cuantas parejas en el mundo le pasan estas cosas?_

_¡Solo a Emmett y Rosalie! _

-¡¿Quién anda ahí?! ¡Acabo de llamar a la policía y no tardarán en llegar!-Dijo papá y prendiendo las luces. _Doble mierda-_¡Rosalie Lilian Hale! ¡¿Qué rayos haces saliendo a esta hora y escondiendo a tu novio?!

-Papá yo…eh…

-¡Ni un pero que valga! Estas…

-¡Policía, manos en alto!-Gritó un tipo enorme pateando la puerta.

-Disculpe oficial, ha sido todo un malentendido-Dijo mi padre disculpándose con el oficial, quien le impuso una multa por llamar a la policía sin necesitarla.

-Señor Hale, quiero disculparme, se nos pasó la hora conversando, yo pagaré la multa.

-Lo mínimo que puedes hacer, ahora vete a tu casa.

-Si Señor, adiós Rose.

-Adiós Emmett.-Dije cerrando la puerta.

Después de eso mi padre muy disgustado me impuso un castigo: Una semana sin ver a Emmett, sin salidas de ningún tipo. Gracias al cielo aun podía ir a la escuela y él podía ir a verme.

Me fui a mi habitación a escribir la acostumbrada página de "Los problemas de mi novio"

"_Estoy empezando a creer que Emmett tiene un grave problema con los osos. Hoy me trajo como regalo de aniversario un disfraz erótico de Osa, si, de Osa._

_Era un conjunto de lencería hecho de oso o algo parecido, como felpa. Unas manitos de oso del mismo material al igual que el gorro con cabeza de oso ¡Y el tenia un tanga con cara de oso de felpa! Claro que me hizo llegar a las estrellas, pero después llegaron mis papás. Tuve que mentirle, tratar de despertarlo y él no se despertaba. Solo se despertó cuando Jasper le tiró un vaso con agua en la cara. La alternativa de tirarse por la ventana fue descartada y tuvimos que esperar a que mis papás se durmieran. Pasada la medianoche hice que saliera por la puerta ¡Y la alarma empezó a sonar a todo volumen! Llegó la policía, mis padres se dieron cuenta…Así que ahora estoy castigada sin poder salir por una semana y Emmett tiene que pagar una multa de cincuenta dólares. ¿Habrá una pareja que tenga más problemas que nosotros? _

_Mi fetichista de osos favoritos. Lo amo tanto…_

_Rose." _

Guardé el diario, asegurándolo en un lugar donde nadie lo encontraría y me fui a acostar. Mirando mi anillo de mi Batman, enamorada del hombre de mi vida, caí dormida en un profundo sueño lleno de osos sexis.

* * *

Ok, capitulo largo después de tantos meses. Me había ido por un tiempo porque no podía ponerme en orden y había dejado de escribir por placer y era mas por obligación. Así que estuve retomando el gusto, desarrollando ideas, hasta que ahora a inicios del año me pongo en orden. Solo que ahora no voy a poner plazo, voy a subir capítulos cuando pueda (O se me ocurran, ustedes saben, mi imaginación a veces se va de vacaciones). Gracias a las que me siguen, sus hermosos reviews me mantienen aquí. Las/Los Amo.

Nat.-


End file.
